


I Will Not Be a Memory

by RisingSonic17



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Creepy, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Help Cloud, Homoeroticism, Horror, Hurt, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Psychological Horror, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII) Being An Asshole, Sephiroth is a nutcase and I love it, Sephiroth is so gay, Sexual Assault, Suicide, Suspense, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/pseuds/RisingSonic17
Summary: Sephiroth has returned, mentally torturing and attacking Cloud. Sephiroth vows to take everything away from Cloud, so that Cloud could be with him forever. How did Sephiroth return? Can Cloud save the ones he love from Sephiroth's wrath? Or will he fail as Sephiroth promised?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	I Will Not Be a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am back and I am here with something VERY different from what I usually do. Now, I'm not a fan of horror stuff. I can't do it. I can't sit through or watch horror related things. My anxiety can't handle that shit. However for this story, I decided I wanted to get into a little bit of a horror mood on this. Final Fantasy VII Remake is still fresh on everyone's mind and I wanted to do this story as a big homage to such a fantastic game. This story is canon btw, so this one is important to read. I've had this story idea for awhile now and I'm glad I can give it to you y'all. Hope you all enjoy.

It is night time in New Smash City. The residents of New Smash City had retired to their homes. The highway connecting New Smash City to the Smash Mansion is currently empty. This was a good thing for Cloud Strife who is currently riding down the highway on his bike, Fenrir. Master Hand had tasked Cloud to make some deliveries for him to a couple of residents of New Smash City. The items being delivered mostly consisted of a bunch of merchandise that Master Hand and Crazy Hand had made for the people who watch their tournaments in New Smash City.

Now Cloud is making his way back home to the Smash Mansion. During his ride back, the blonde started to reflect on his time in the Smash Realm. He was invited to compete in the Smash tournaments five years ago. He was only interested in competing and winning. He showed little interest in making friends with anyone. Things changed when he met Corrin and Bayonetta.

They became his first real friends in the Smash Realm. Corrin was the oblivious child and Bayonetta was the crude and flirtatious witch. He's been through so much with both of them. The good and the bad. From their outrageous and crazy trip to Vegas to them fighting for the fate of their future children from a delusional angel who snatched Corrin's body. They were always together and handled every situation as a team. Now they were together in a three way relationship. They've all come a long way together.

Cloud then started to reflect on his relationship with Kamui. He comforted her after Bayo had insulted her and Corrin's mother. He grew more concerned for her well being when she wasn't taking care of herself. After saving her from the demons of Inferno, they became a couple. It was too late that Cloud had realized that it wasn't the right decision at the time.

_"I had kissed her. Told her I loved her. Of course she was going to take it that way." Cloud says to himself. "Even if I didn't love her that way, I couldn't tell her that I said that all in the heat of the moment. I couldn't say no to being with her. Who knows what would've happened if I had rejected her…"_

Cloud cursed himself. He thought more about his relationship. The two still barely interacted with one another when they were together. Kamui still acted very spiteful and hateful towards Bayonetta, which Cloud did not like at all. Bayonetta was his closest friend in the mansion. While she wasn't perfect, she had a good heart. It was clear that Kamui still had feelings for Corrin.

_"But she did love me. She's expressed it before. I was there for her. I was that one other person who she saw cared for her, but then I ruined that...Now she hates me. She has every right to despise me."_

Cloud felt regretful for cheating on her. He's tried to apologize to Kamui many times, but she didn't want to hear it. Could he blame her? Who would want to hear excuses from a cheater? But, Kamui thought Cloud caring for her was an entire lie. Which wasn't true at all. This only frustrated Cloud more. Beth had told him to follow his heart to find the answers, but Cloud hasn't felt like he's gone anywhere.

Cloud quickly looks at his phone to look at the time. It was fifteen minutes til ten at night. Cloud puts his phone back in his pocket and focuses back on the road.

"I better hurry. I told them I wouldn't be gone for long." He says.

As Cloud kept driving on the highway, he saw a figure standing on the highway from a distance. He wondered what this person was doing standing in the middle of the highway. Was this person crazy? Cloud squints his eyes to try and make out the figure. When his headlights showed more of the figure, Cloud's eyes widened in horror.

"N-No. I-It can't be…" Cloud mumbles to himself.

The figure is revealed to be Sephiroth. Alive with a dastardly smirk on his face and Masamune in his hand. Cloud tries to hit the breaks on his bike. Sephiroth casts Firaga at Cloud and blows up his bike. Cloud crashes down into the ground, pieces of his bike all around. He slowly looks up, vision blurry. He didn't want to believe it. He hoped that his mind was just playing tricks on him, but it was no trick.

In a horrible case of deja vu, Sephiroth slowly walked up to him with a ring of fire around. Cloud begins to push himself up from off the ground. His body was aching all over, he could barely maintain a straight stance and just kept wobbling.

Sephiroth stops in front of Cloud. He extends his arms. "Cloud. It's been far too long since we've last met." He smirks.

Cloud shakes his head. "How? How are you here? How are you alive? I killed you…" He tightens his fist.

"You don't need to remind me." Sephiroth's expression turns into a serious one. "I told you on that day. I will not be a memory. You cannot erase me Cloud. We are bound together by destiny."

"Shut up!" Cloud yells. "I don't have time for you spouting your bullshit. I don't know how you came back, but I'm getting rid of you right now!" The blond summons his Fusion Sword and charges at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth just smiles at Cloud. Cloud jumps up and does a horizontal slash at Sephiroth. Sephiroth easily deflects the attack with Masanune and stabs Cloud in the stomach. Cloud screams in pain. He coughs and he places his hand around Masamune. Sephiroth hoists Cloud in the air with his sword through his stomach.

Sephiroth shakes his head. "I thought the saying was the third time's a charm? I guess that saying doesn't apply to you."

Sephiroth swings his sword down and flicks Cloud off of his sword. Cloud starts coughing up more blood, having a hand over his stomach. Cloud can feel himself falling in and out of consciousness. He attempts to crawl away, but Sephiroth's grabs Cloud by the neck and lifts him from off the ground.

"Don't run away Cloud. We've only just reunited. Let us take this time to rebuild our relationship." Sephiroth smiles.

* * *

**Smash Mansion**

In the living room, Futaba is sitting down on the couch with a big bucket of popcorn on her lap.

"Come on Ren! You don't wanna miss the movie night!" Futaba calls.

Ren comes into the living room from the kitchen with two sodas in his hands. He sits down and hands Futaba her soda.

"I wasn't going to miss this. She wanted us all to spend some family time together. What better way to spend the day with the people I love." Ren smiles as he pets Futaba's head.

Futaba puffs her cheeks as she bluffs. She swipes Ren's hand away from her head. "S-Stop that you dork! No headpats right now!" She bashfully says. "So, what are we watching? Something action packed? Something funny? I hope it's not like a lame ol romantic comedy or a horror movie. I can't handle scares like that. Jumpscares can be so cheap. That's why it's so hard for me to sit through Five Nights at Freddy's."

"Well Mommy wanted to watch a noir movie."

Futaba groans. "Man really? Those old black and white crime movies?"

Ren shrugs. "Well, Mommy is old."

"I'm what?" Bayonetta steps into the living room with her hands on her hips, glaring down at her son.

Ren gulps. "A-And by old, I meant...old-fashioned! Yeah. Old fashion. D-Definitely not talking about your age in the slightest." The teenager nervously laughs as he opens his can of soda and drinks it, looking away from his mother.

"I don't like to be reminded that I'm over five hundred years old. Most women my age would be nothing but bones and cobwebs." Bayonetta points to herself. "Not this Umbra Witch."

Corrin comes into the living room. He waves to everyone. "I'm here. Has Cloud come back from his delivery yet?" He asks.

Ren shakes his head. "Not yet. It's ten now. He said he'd be back by then."

Bayonetta folds her arms. "There's three things that could probably explain this. Either he's ditching us to hang with someone else, he got sidetracked, or he's in trouble. I'll try to call him." The Umbran Witch takes out her phone and calls Cloud. The call instantly went straight to voicemail. This alarms Bayonetta. "Straight to voicemail."

"Cloud usually always answers his calls. It's not like him to ignore us. He might be in trouble!" Corrin says.

Bayonetta puts her phone in her pocket. "Looks like we'll have to put our movie night on hold and investigate."

Futaba takes out her smartphone and starts fiddling around with it. "Luckily for me. I can use my phone to track where Cloud's phone is. You can use it as a GPS to find him." The young girl gives Bayonetta her smartphone.

"Alright. Corrin and I will see what's going on."

"Be careful out there if there is trouble." Ren says.

Bayonetta turns to Corrin. "Come on darling."

Corrin nods. "Right."

Corrin and Bayonetta run out of the mansion. Corrin unleashes his dragon wings while Bayonetta summons the wings of Malphas. The two smashers fly up into the air to New Smash City to find Cloud.

* * *

**New Smash City, Highway.**

Cloud is laying face down on the ground. His pauldron along with his shirt has been completely destroyed. There were a gashes on his chest, bruises and stab marks all over his upper body. Blood dripped down from his head. Cloud couldn't move his body. He lifts his head to see Sephiroth slowly approaching him.

Sephiroth lightly kicks Cloud to make him lie on his back. "Your pained expressions. They always looked so beautiful. But not as beautiful-" Sephiroth stomps on Cloud's chest, making him scream in agony. "As the sounds you make."

It was getting hard for Cloud to breathe. His vision was beginning to dwindle. Sephiroth lays on top of Cloud. He caresses the top of Cloud's bloody head.

"You've shed so much blood for me. I'm glad we could have this moment together, Cloud. Rekindling with you has been...nice." Sephiroth smiles.

"S-Se-Sephiroth…" Cloud closes his eyes and falls unconscious from the blood lost.

"This all brings back good memories, doesn't it Cloud? I've missed you so much." Sephiroth strokes Cloud's hair. "Unfortunately, our time has to be cut short." Sephiroth leans forward to Cloud's ear. "We will continue this...soon." He smirks.

Bayonetta and Corrin make it to the New Smash City Highway. Bayonetta looks at Futaba's smartphone and sees that they were inching closer to Cloud's location.

"Cereza! Look!" Corrin calls as he points down to the highway.

Bayonetta gasps. "Cloud!"

The two smashers see Cloud laying down on the ground unconscious. The two smashers fly down to the ground and rush over to their boyfriend. Corrin bends down and holds Cloud in his arms.

"Cloud! Cloud!" Corrin cried. He puts his head on Cloud's chest. He wasn't hearing a heartbeat. "Cereza! He's not breathing Cereza!" The silver haired boy yells panicky.

Bayonetta's eyes widened in horror. "What?! We have to hurry then! Come on!"

Corrin and Bayonetta fly up in the air to rush Cloud back in the mansion.

Bayonetta looks over to Cloud who was being held by Corrin.

_"You better not die on me Cloud…"_

* * *

**Smash Mansion, Infirmary**

Bayonetta, Corrin, Ren, and Futaba are sitting down in the infirmary. They all just sat in silence with concern and anxiety. Corrin was feeling the most concerned for Cloud. He couldn't keep his body still, repeatedly tapping his foot and fidgeting in his chair. Bayonetta was scared as well, but she didn't want Ren to see that side of her. Futaba links her arm around Ren for comfort, she was also scared for Cloud.

Cloud is resting on a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his stomach, chest, and head. Cloud has a respirator over his mouth. The machine showed that his breathing and heart rate was slowly getting back to normal.

Ren turns to his mother. "What happened to him?"

Bayonetta shakes her head. "We don't know. When we found him, he was all beaten up and unconscious. We found all his broken bike parts around him, so he probably got himself into an accident." The Umbran Witch puts her hand on her chin. "But that wouldn't explain his clothes being destroyed and the stab wounds."

"Are you saying someone might've ambushed him?" Futaba suggested.

"It's a possibility."

"But who could've done such a thing?! Cloud never mentioned to us any enemies he might have." Corrin says.

"Well whoever is responsible, they've made an enemy out of us." Bayonetta tightens her fist.

Cloud begins to slowly open his eyes. He looks around the room, vision still a little blurred. He looks beside him to see Dark Pit laying on a hospital bed next to him. Cloud realizes that he's in the infirmary. Cloud sits up and sees Bayonetta, Corrin, Ren, and Futaba.

"Guys…" The blond weakly says.

"Cloud!" The group yells in unison. The four get up from their seat and circle around Cloud.

"Easy Cloud, don't strain yourself. You're still hurt." Corrin warns.

Cloud takes the respirator masks off his mouth. "H-How...how did I get here?"

"We found you unconscious on the highway. You weren't breathing for awhile, we thought you were dead." Bayonetta informs. "What the hell happened to you?!"

"I…" Cloud's eyes widened as he started to get flashes of what happened. He saw Sephiroth standing in that ring of fire around. Holding him up by his sword through his stomach with that sinister look on his face. "Sephiroth!" He screams.

The four smashers back up in surprise at Cloud's sudden outburst. "Sephiroth?" Ren questioned.

"THE Sephiroth?!" Futaba says in a scared tone

Cloud started to frantically look around the room, breathing very rapidly. "Where are you Sephiroth?! Sephiroth!" He continued to scream.

Bayonetta puts her hands on Cloud's shoulders to hold him. "Hey! Hey! Calm down! Stop! You're agitating your injuries!"

"Cloud. Who is Sephiroth? Was he the one who attacked you?" Corrin asks.

Cloud stops and starts to slow down his breathing. Bayonetta takes her hands off of Cloud when he completely stopped moving. Cloud hangs his head low and sighs. He looks up to Bayonetta and Corrin.

"I never told you guys about him because I thought he was gone. Nothing but memory, but now…" Cloud tightens his fist. "Sephiroth was once someone I looked up to. He was my hero. Then one day, he burned down my hometown Nibelheim and killed my mother. He killed Aerith. He was the one who was trying to destroy the planet back in my world. I killed him...I thought I got rid of him for good…But today I saw him and...he ambushed me."

"But how did he come back?" Corrin asks.

Cloud shakes his head. "I don't know!" He yells. "That's what freaking me out the most! I don't understand! It doesn't make any sense" The blond punches the wall near him, leaving a dent on it. "I have to go out there! I have to stop him!"

Cloud attempts to get out of the bed, but Bayonetta grabs his arm. "You're not going anywhere in your condition!" She says sternly.

"Don't you get it?! The entire world is in danger if we don't stop Sephiroth! I have to go!" Cloud yells.

Bayonetta points at Cloud. "I'm not letting you kill yourself! Now you are going to stay here in that bed! Do you understand me?!" She scolded.

Cloud leans back on the hospital bed with a deflated look on her face.

"Mommy is right. You need to rest for now. Fighting that guy in your state will get you killed. Once you've recovered, we can go out and find Sephiroth." Ren says.

Corrin puts his hands over Cloud's hand. "Please Cloud…" The silver haired young king pleaded in a soft tone.

Cloud couldn't handle Corrin's soft expression. It was always that look Corrin gave him that made him fold. The blond sighs. "Alright. I'll stay here and rest."

Futaba raises an eyebrow in suspicion. "You sure we don't have to stay here and watch you just in case you decide to leave?"

Cloud puts his hand and shakes his head. "There's no need for that. If I'm going to fight Sephiroth, I need to be at full strength. As much as I want to stop him now...you're right. Now, let me get some sleep."

The four smashers begin heading out of the infirmary. Bayonetta stops a moment by the door and looks back at Cloud.

"Sleep tight darling. Corrin and I love you very much. We will get to the bottom of this." The Umbra Witch says.

Cloud smiles. "Love you both too. Sorry to make Corrin worry."

Bayonetta smiles and blows a kiss at Cloud. She shuts off the lights and walks out of the infirmary. Cloud lays down on the bed, resting his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling. He just didn't understand any of it. How did Sephiroth come back? There was no logical explanation for it. Whatever was the reason, he's back to torture him again. He might even come after Bayonetta and Corrin. It only worried Cloud more.

"Sephiroth…"

* * *

The clock had now reached midnight. Cloud is sleeping peacefully. A figure walks into the infirmary and up to Cloud's bed. The figure caresses Cloud's face. This made Cloud begin to stir in his sleep. Cloud opens his eyes and sees Sephiroth standing over him.

Cloud's eyes widened in horror. "Sep-"

Sephiroth puts his gloved hand over Cloud's mouth. He sits Cloud's up and pushes his head up against the headboard. The man in the black cape puts his finger on his lips.

"Shhh. Don't make so much noise Cloud. No one is supposed to know I'm here." Sephiroth smirks. Cloud punches Sephiroth in the face, but he barely flinches from it. Sephiroth just chuckles. "Now Cloud," Sephiroth stabs Cloud in the stomach with Masamune. Cloud lets out a muffled scream in pain. "We can't be rough like this, especially with your comatose friend next to us. Where are your manners?"

Sephiroth removes Masamune from Cloud's stomach. He lays Cloud back down on his back and gets on top of the blond, his hand still over Cloud's mouth and using his other hand to hold Cloud's wrist. Cloud tried his best to move from under Sephiroth's weight, but he wouldn't budge. Seeing Cloud squirm only pleased Sephiroth.

"Yes Cloud. Struggle and squirm as much as you can. I implore it." Sephiroth teased. He inches closer to Cloud's face. Cloud starts to shake in horror, staring into Sephiroth's eyes. "You're weak." Sephiroth continued. "Powerless. You can't save the ones you love Cloud. You are a failure. I will kill them all in front of you, while you lay in the puddle of your own blood helplessly. You cannot save them Cloud."

Cloud kept trying to wiggle out from under Sephiroth, but he didn't have the strength to push him off. He felt helpless. He couldn't scream for help either. He's forced to lay there as Sephiroth had complete control over him. Tears start to fall down Cloud's face.

Sephiroth takes his hand on Cloud's hand and starts caressing his hair. "Don't cry Cloud. I'm here. We're together again." He cooed. "Now that we're alone again. Let us continue where we left off before we were rudely interrupted." Sephiroth smiles.

* * *

**Outside of the Mansion**

Ren and Futaba are out in the front of the mansion taking a walk. Ren had his arms wrapped around Futaba to keep her close to him. Hearing about Sephiroth got the Phantom Thief leader shaken up.

"Hey Futaba. What do you know about this Sephiroth guy?" Ren asks.

"Well Cloud filled you in on most of the details. He wasn't always a bad guy. He used to be seen as a great war hero. Then he discovered the truth about his mother Jenova and he went mad. His goal was to now destroy the planet in the name of his mother. The guy is powerful enough to summon an entire meteor!" Futaba informs.

Ren shudders. He rubs the back of his head. " Scary. Now that guy is here? This could be trouble for the Smash Realm if we don't do something about it." The teenager starts to think about Cloud. "I've never seen Cloud so petrified before. He was always pretty calm and collected. Sephiroth caused him a lot of trauma."

"Once Cloud fully recovers, he'll be able to thrash Sephiroth! I'm confident he will! He's done it before!" Futaba declares.

Suddenly, the teenagers hear a loud crash coming from the side of the mansion. They quickly rush there and see Cloud outside lying on the ground. There was a big hole on the wall from where the infirmary was.

"Cloud!" Ren and Futaba cried. The teens were going to run to their friend, but they froze in fear the moment they saw Sephiroth stepping out of the mansion and walking towards Cloud.

Futaba cowers behind Ren. "T-That's him! That's Sephiroth!"

"He's scarier than I imagined him being…" Ren comments.

Sephiroth stands over Cloud and places his foot on Cloud's chest. He points Masamune at Cloud's neck. "Insignificant. Helpless. That is what you are." He smiles.

"S-Sephiroth...S-Stop…" Cloud weakly says.

"Beg Cloud. Beg for your life."

"NO!" Futaba cries out.

Ren tightens his fist and grits his teeth. His anger was flaring. "Bastard!" He takes out his pistol and shoots Sephiroth in the face. His eyes widened in horror from Sephiroth not flinching from the gunshot.

Sephiroth slowly turns his attention to Ren and Futaba. He dashes at them, his hand gripping on Masamune. Cloud extends his hand. "SEPHIROTH NO!" He screams.

"Futaba run!" Ren screams as he pushes Futaba away from him. Sephiroth stabs Ren through his heart. Sephiroth removes his sword from Ren's chest as the teenager falls lifelessly to the ground.

Futaba didn't know how to react. She laid on the ground frozen, her eyes fixated on her now dead boyfriend. Her anxiety starts to rise, her eyes begin to water. She wanted to reach out and crawl to Ren's side, but Sephiroth pointed his sword at the petrified teenager. Futaba could see Ren's blood dripping down Masamune.

Cloud slams his fist to the ground. "You son of a bitch!" He yells. Cloud gets up from the ground and summons his Fusion Sword in his hand. "You'll pay!" The blond rushes at the white haired male. Determination and anger in his eyes, Cloud wanted to kill Sephiroth right there.

Suddenly, a giant ball of water is shot at Sephiroth. Sephiroth easily destroys the attack with a sword slash. He jumps and flies away into the Forest of Harmony. Cloud stops and turns to see Corrin and Bayonetta.

"Ren!" Bayonetta cries. She quickly rushes to her son and kneels down to him. Tears start to fall down Bayonetta's face as she picks up her son in her arms. "Ren! REN!" The Umbra Witch screamed.

Corrin walks up to see Ren's dead body. "No...Ren. It can't be…" The King of Valla says in horror.

Bayonetta hugs her Ren tightly. "I was supposed to protect you! Now you've been taken away from me! I'm sorry Ren! I'm so sorry!" The Umbran Witch cried. "My baby boy…" She coughs in the middle of whimpers.

Cloud was overwhelmed with grief and regret. He was unable to save Ren in time, and now he's gone. Bayonetta's son was now gone. Cloud hangs his head down and tightens his fist. "Cereza...I-I'm…"

"He's gonna pay…" Bayonetta muttered angrily. She puts Ren down to the ground. "I'm going to kill him!" The Umbran Witch growls.

Corrin turns to Futaba who still hasn't said a word, her eyes still fixated on Ren. "Futaba?" Corrin nervously calls.

Tears started to fall down Futaba's face. "Ren…" She crawls to Ren's body, her tears falling on her boyfriend's face. "W-What am I supposed to tell the others? Y-You can't leave me...I...couldn't be the girlfriend I wanted to be for you…"

"Futaba...I'm sorry I-" Cloud shakes his head in regret.

"I can't...live without...I can't. I want to be with you…" Futaba grabs Ren's pistol. "I need to be with you…" She places the gun under her chin.

"FUTABA!" Cloud, Bayonetta, and Corrin yells. They were too late to stop her. Futaba pulls the trigger and shoots herself in the head. She falls lifelessly to the ground, her hand landing on top of Ren's hand.

The three smashers stood in horror looking at the Futaba leaking blood from her head. Corrin felt sick to his stomach. He bends down and starts throwing up on the ground. Bayonetta looks away from the horrifying scene, she couldn't bear to stare at her dead son and his girlfriend any longer.

Cloud turns his attention to the Forest of Harmony. "Sephiroth went into the forest."

Corrin gasps. "Kamui is there! We have to warn her!" The King of Valla rushes to the forest. Bayonetta and Cloud immediately follow behind.

The sky started to turn into a dark purple and red color. This wasn't normal. Dark clouds were hanging over the Smash Realm. The smashers rushed through the forest as fast as they could. Tensions were high. Sephiroth is out there and Kamui doesn't know what's going on. They had to hurry, before it was too late. Cloud prayed that they could save her in time.

The smashers make it to the Lake of Tranquility. Kamui was lying down on the ground in the puddles of her own blood.

"Sister!" Corrin cries. He runs up to his sister worriedly. He bends down and places his ear on her chest, there was no heartbeat. He leans up. Corrin's eyes began to water. "She's dead…" Corrin starts to whimper, scraping the ground with his fingers. "Kamui…NOOOOOOOO!" He roars.

Bayonetta covers her mouth with a saddened expression. While she wasn't on good terms with Kamui, the Umbran Witch knew what it was like losing a family member. She puts her hand over her chest and lowers her head.

Corrin quickly runs to Bayonetta and hugs her. Crying on her chest. Bayonetta strokes Corrin's head to calm him down. "Darling…"

Cloud slowly walks to Kamui. He falls to his knees. He was too late. He was unable to save Kamui. Cloud's body begins to shake. Sephiroth's words were ringing true to him. He holds Kamui in his arms, holding on to one of her cold hands. Tears start to stream down Cloud's face. He hugs Kamui tightly. He never got the chance to reconcile with her. To tell her how sorry he was for hurting her.

" _You can't save the ones you love." Sephiroth's voice echoes in Cloud's head._

Cloud's felt a chill down his spin. He feels Sephiroth's presence behind him. He was here. Cloud turns around to see a horrible sight. Corrin had been stabbed in the back with his Masamune going through his chest. Corrin's lifeless body hung on as Sephiroth hoisted his sword up. Bayonetta was lying on the ground, watching the horrifying display. Sephiroth flicks Corrin off of his sword like he was a piece of garbage.

"Corrin…" Cloud muttered in a shake voice.

"Bastard!" Bayonetta screams as she gets up from the ground. She takes out Love is Blue, her hand gripping tightly on her guns. "You killed my son. His loving girlfriend." The Umbra Witch started to cry. "You killed... **MY** Corrin! I'm going to send you straight to hell!"

Bayonetta starts firing at Sephiroth as she lets out a battle cry. Sephiroth easily reflected the bullets coming after him. He didn't say anything. He just kept his usual devilish smirk. It only pissed off Bayonetta more.

"I'll kill you!" Bayonetta yells as she charges at Sephiroth.

"Cereza!" Cloud calls.

Bayonetta repeatedly punched Sephiroth in the face. No matter how hard she hit him, Sephiroth just wouldn't flinch. "I'll wipe that stupid smirk off of your face!" The Umbra Witch growls. She throws a Wicked Weave punch at Sephiroth, but he slices the attack.

Sephiroth back hands Bayonetta, knocking down on the ground. He takes Masamune and stabs Bayonetta in the heart with a downward thrust.

"CEREZA!" Cloud screamed. The world felt like it was slowing down to the blond. He turns to Corrin who was lying in the pool of his own blood at a nearby tree. He looks at Kamui who was lying dead in his arms. And now, Bayonetta was the last victim of Sephiroth's sword.

Sephiroth takes his sword out of Bayonetta's chest. He slowly turns his attention to Cloud. He starts walking to Cloud.

"One by one. You watched them all die. You were too powerless to save them." Sephiroth taunted. "Once again, you've failed to save anyone."

Cloud lowers his head. "You...You took them all away from me…" He muttered. He cried, his tears falling down on Kamui's face. "They did nothing to you! And you killed them!"

"They were in the way of us being together. I got rid of them. Now, you and I can be together again Cloud." Sephiroth extends his hand Cloud. "Join me Cloud. It is your destiny to be with me. For eternity."

Cloud tightens his fist angrily and slaps Sephiroth's hand away. "I loved them...They meant everything to me!" Cloud lifts his head up with his teeth grit and his eyes blazing with anger. He rests Kamui down and stands up. He summons his Fusion Sword. "I've lost everything I loved here! I'll never join you! Never! Never! NEVER!"

Cloud does a vertical slash at Sephiroth, but Sephiroth easily blocks the attack and pushes Cloud back near the lake. Sephiroth shakes his head.

"You can't run from me Cloud. For I, am the darkness in your heart." Sephiroth extended his arms and looked up into the sky.

Black and red vine-like tentacles started to come out from behind Sephiroth and surround itself around Cloud. Cloud looks around him freaked out. What the hell was going on with Sephiroth? What is he doing?! A dark eye shows up pops up from behind Sephiroth and flashes red, enveloping everything around it in darkness.

* * *

Cloud was now lying down on the ground in an unknown location. He slowly opens his eyes to see that everything around him was nothing but a dark red sky. He slowly stands up, he looks down to see that he was standing on Final Destination, but not like how he remembered. The blond wondered where he was. His Fusion Sword wasn't with him anymore. He was left defenseless

He looks up to see Sephiroth flying in the air with his one black wing. The One Winged Angel raises Masamune and summons a bunch of figures behind him wrapped around in gold chains.

Cloud steps back in horror. He knew who these people were. Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, Barret, Red XIII, Yuffie, Vincent, Cait Sith, Cid. All of his friends and family from Midgar were in Sephiroth's grasp, even Bayonetta, Corrin, Kamui, Ren, and Futaba were there.

Sephiroth stares down at Cloud. "I've killed everyone you loved. Now, they are nothing but my puppets. With them, I will fulfill my mother's wish. This world will drown and darkness." He preached. "You weren't there to save them Cloud. Now, they are all my puppets. Can't you hear them Cloud? The sounds of their screams."

Cloud feels a migraine in his head. He clutches on to his head and lets out a scream in agony. Screaming of horror were ringing in his head. He could hear Tifa's screams, Marlene and Denzel crying for him, everyone else screaming his name, crying for help. Cloud fell to his knees, the pain was getting too much for him. He begins to cry again. Flashing images of the dead bodies of his friends and family started to play in his mind.

" _You're too weak."_

" _You couldn't save them."_

" _They died because of you."_

" _Worthless."_

" _Insignificant."_

" _Powerless._

" _Failure."_

Sephiroth's words just kept ringing in Cloud's head. Cloud wanted the pain to stop. He wanted it all to go away. It was killing him.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Cloud whimpered.

Another figure had appeared in front of Cloud. Cloud weakly looks up to see...himself. His self from the past, in his old SOLDIER uniform and Zack's Buster Sword in his hand. The past Cloud was covered in dark red aura. The past Cloud raises his Buster Sword.

"Destiny comes…" He says. He swings the Buster Sword down at Cloud.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cloud screamed. He frantically looks around himself breathing rapidly. He sees that he was back in the Infirmary at the Mansion. Cloud placed his heart on his chest, his heart was beating at a fast pace. Sweat dripping down his face.

Cloud places his hand on his face. " _Was it all just a dream?! All of it?!"_ _He pondered to himself._ What was that weird being he saw coming out of Sephiroth? Where did it come from? Why was he shown it? These were the questions running through Cloud's mind.

Removing his hands from his face, Cloud sees a black feather lying on his lap. The black feather then disappears into ashes. Cloud freaked out. Sephiroth really was out there. Cloud didn't understand what he saw, but he knew what he had to do. He had to go find Sephiroth and discover what that being was.

* * *

Cloud opens the front door and walks out of the Smash Mansion with his Fusion Sword in hand. He was nowhere near one hundred percent, he knew that. The most he could do was limp, but he didn't care. He needed to find Sephiroth, he had to. He knew Bayonetta and Corrin wouldn't be happy about him leaving so abruptly, but he felt like it was the right thing to do.

"So you were just going to leave without telling us?" A female voice calls.

Cloud stops in his tracks, he knew who that voiced belonged to. Bayonetta and Corrin were standing behind him. He didn't look back at his friends.

"Cloud. Where are you going? You need to get back in bed and rest." Corrin says.

"No. I can't. Not while Sephiroth is out there. I have to stop him." Cloud responded.

Bayonetta groans. "Stop being stubborn! I told you that you're not going to do this alone! We're going to help-"

"No!" Cloud raises his voice. "Sephiroth is my fight! My demon! Here's for me! This is personal. I'm the one that has to do this! You two have to stay out of this!"

"But Cloud…" Corrin looks down disappointingly.

"We're supposed to be in this together." Bayonetta says.

Cloud turns to Bayonetta and Corrin. "I know, but...I can't drag you two into this. I can't risk losing you two. You two are the most important people I have here. You mean everything to me. I...I can't lose you. Not because of me." Cloud turns away and looks up into the sky. "There's something dark and threatening out there. I don't fully understand it, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it. I'll be leaving. I don't know how long I'll be back."

Cloud could hear the hurt in the Umbra Witch's tone. "This is what my heart tells me is the right choice. I was told to follow my heart. The decision hurts, but this is what I feel I need to do. I'm sorry."

Corrin begins to whimper. "Cloud...Don't leave us."

Cloud turns to Corrin and Bayonetta. "I won't be gone forever. I want you two to know that I love you both so much. I always will. This would've been hard for me to express to you when I first met you two, but I mean it. Once I come back, we can go on a vacation together. I promise." The blond tried to force a smile, but he was hurting too much.

Bayonetta wanted to cry, but she held back. She had to be strong. She tightens her fist and sighs. "We love you too Cloud. You better keep your promise and not die on us."

Corrin runs up to Cloud and hugs him. "I'm going to miss you so much Cloud. Your decision hurts, but Cereza and I understand. Just...please. Don't die…" He pleaded.

Cloud pats Corrin on the head. "I won't." The blond turns around and begins to walk to the forest. He stops for a moment and turns back to Bayonetta and Corrin. "If you see Kamui, please tell her I'm sorry. I know she won't believe it, but please."

Cloud then enters the Forest of Harmony. Corrin lowered his head and started to cry. Bayonetta wraps her arms around Corrin and kisses him on the head. It was just the two of them now. They feared for Cloud and it hurt them to see him leave them, but they understood. Wherever Cloud was going for his journey, they just hoped that he would come back to them. They will always be by his side. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. That was something huh? My favorite part about FF7R is how decided to utilize Sephiroth. Having him mentally torture Cloud throughout the entire game. Everytime Sephiroth appeared, it just got me excited seeing him mentally screw with Cloud. I wanted to apply a similar amount of energy here. Of course this being just as creepy and strangely homoerotic as Cloud/Sephiroth tends to always be.
> 
> The first scene is actual a homage to Hworang's Tekken 5 ending. Go check that ending out, it's basically a recreation of that.
> 
> Incase anyone is wondering why Futaba would know anything about Sephiroth. Since in Persona 5, Futaba references Smash, she's definitely aware of the characters that are in the Mansion (Pre 2018, which is why she knows nothing about Byleth).
> 
> What was the being Cloud saw I wonder? Gee, I'm curious of that. Well we'll probably find out later. For now, you can wait for the follow up on Smashing Tea Time featuring Bayonetta and Ren.
> 
> See y'all next time.


End file.
